1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a power unit of a utility vehicle and a utility vehicle employing the same mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, in a power unit of a utility vehicle, amounting structure for a power unit to a vehicle body frame has been constructed such that a plurality of attaching members each extending substantially over the entirety of the power unit in the vehicle width directions are arranged with intervals in the frontward and rearward directions or, alternatively, such that a plurality of pairs of attaching members in which attaching members of each pair are arranged with a constant interval in the vehicle width directions are arranged with intervals in the frontward and rearward directions. Prior art references concerning such a utility vehicle on which a power unit is mounted include U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,718 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,063.